


Blue Suits You

by Masterless



Series: What I Wish Would Happen [6]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alexia shouldn't have said what she said, Arthur needs a friend, Arthur needs a hug, Drunkenness, F/M, Lucas is a good friend, Lucas is drunk, M/M, and this is me trying to make things better, what I wish would happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: “What are you talking about, Lucas?” Arthur asked.With a sudden movement, Lucas pulled the beanie from Arthur’s head.“Hey!”But the damage was done, at least in Arthur’s mind. He sighed and slumped against the wall next to Lucas. They both lowered themselves to the ground. There was another silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It wasn’t entirely comfortable, either, but Arthur didn’t feel pitied.“Blue suits you,” Lucas finally said. “I like it.”
Relationships: Brief Arthur/Alexia, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: What I Wish Would Happen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287791
Comments: 13
Kudos: 241





	Blue Suits You

“He’s drunk!” Yann laughed, waving vaguely, drunkenly, towards Lucas. “He’s drunk, someone take him home!”

Lucas flipped him off, but he was indeed drunk. He felt light and fuzzy, like he was floating around in the clouds. But his mind and his heart was yearning for home, for Eliott. He just wanted to go back to his boyfriend. He couldn’t do anything to help him, to fix whatever it was he was going through. Even drunk, he knew that Eliott himself didn’t need fixing, but the situation, in his mind, could use it. He wanted nothing more than to see his boyfriend smile. Eliott owned him, heart, soul, and body. Lucas would die for him, or so he told himself, five beers and three shots of vodka into the night.

“I’ll take him home,” Arthur said, smiling softly. “I was going to head out anyway, and his house isn’t far from mine.”

“You sure?” Alexia asked. “Do you want me to come, too?”

“No,” he said kindly, kissing her cheek. “Enjoy your night.”

“Don’ I get a say in this?” Lucas slurred. “I don’ wan’ go home.”

“Yes you do,” Emma said, laughing.

“Yes, I do,” Lucas agreed, smiling goofily. “I’m gon’ see Eliott. I love him.”

Arthur huffed out a laughed, far more subdued than usual, which Lucas picked up on, even in his current state.

“Come on, Lucas, I’ll get you home.”

So they left the bar, slowly walking back towards Lucas’ apartment. 

“You know,” he said, tripping slightly. “I don’ mind when you guys are over.” He smiled a little again. It was almost a private smile, but Arthur didn’t feel like he was intruding on anything. If it was private, it was just for him. “You guys are my life. You guys made my life so much better.”

Arthur just huffed a laugh through his nose, wrapping his arm around Lucas’ waist, both to keep him close and to give him some affection. 

“You guys mean a lot to me, too,” he said.

They walked most of the rest of the way in silence. When they got to Lucas’, Arthur opened the door and walked them up to the apartment, carefully guiding Lucas up the stairs, trying to avoid any stumbles. When they got to the door, Lucas slumped against the wall, patting Arthur’s arm gently.

“You’re a good friend,” he said.

“Merci, Lucas.” Arthur didn’t know why, but spending time with Lucas always made him feel just a bit better. There was something calming about him that neither Yann nor Basile possessed. “You’re a good friend, too.”

Lucas stared at him with oddly perceptive eyes for someone so drunk. “Don’t listen to what Alexia said.”

It threw him for a tailspin. “Hah?”

“Don’t listen to what Alexia said,” Lucas repeated. “About being conditioned or whatever. It’s bullshit. It’s prede… prejde… prejudice.” He shrugged. “We say that we aren’t attracted to people with disabilities because it’s just how we’re raised, but it’s bullshit. People who won’t date people with disabilities, won’t date them because they think less of them. It’s not right. It’s just that they don’t know enough.”

“What are you talking about, Lucas?” Arthur asked.

With a sudden movement, Lucas pulled the beanie from Arthur’s head.

“Hey!”

But the damage was done, at least in Arthur’s mind. He sighed and slumped against the wall next to Lucas. They both lowered themselves to the ground. There was another silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It wasn’t entirely comfortable, either, but Arthur didn’t feel pitied.

“Blue suits you,” Lucas finally said. “I like it.”

Arthur snorted sarcastically. “Merci beaucoup, Lucas. Merci.”

“I mean it.” Lucas took in a deep breath, shifting to get more comfortable on the floor. “You know, when Eliott and I had just started dating, I said something awful without realising it. I told him that I didn’t want people with mental illnesses in my life. I didn’t want crazy people in my life.”

Arthur looked at him fully, frowning. “Really?”

“Oui.” Lucas sniffed, blinking and shrugging at the same time. “I didn’t know, how could I have known? But it was an awful thing for me to say nonetheless. I didn’t think about it, because we are taught, not in ... direct words or in lessons or anything, but taught that people who have mental illnesses, mental disabilities, physical disabilities aren’t… us. They’re other. And therefore, we don’t think of them on the same level.” Lucas shook his head. “But that’s bullshit.”

“Is it?” Arthur asked, before his could ask himself. “How can this not be… less?”

“Because you’re still you.” Lucas shrugged again. “I don’t know how to say it. Do you think Eliott is less than you because he’s bipolar?”

“Of course not,” Arthur said, immediately. “Why would you even ask?”

“Then how are you less than us because you’ve got hearing aids?”

Arthur paused for a moment. “I… guess I’m not. But I don’t want anyone to… look at me differently, to pity me. I couldn’t stand it.”

“Arthur.” Lucas shifted and leaned against him. “I was so scared, before I came out, that you all would look at me like I wasn’t one of you anymore. I know it’s not the same thing, but it’s something neither of us can change. We live like we live because we have no choice. I have learned to embrace it. I have learned to love myself instead of hating myself because of something I can’t control. I’m gay, it wasn’t something I could decide on. You’re hard of hearing, you didn’t make that choice.”

“No.” Arthur sighed, resting his head on top of Lucas. “I just… I don’t want to go to school and see…” He laughed to himself. “I don’t want Basile to see me and pity me. Anyone else I could take. But not him.”

Lucas hummed, smiling. “He’s so expressive. But I don’t think he’d pity you. If anything, he’d think that your hearing aids are really cool and want to try them on himself. Or it would take him weeks to notice and he’d scream about it in the lunchroom one day.”

“Maybe,” Arthur laughed. “Merci beaucoup, Lucas.”

The door next to them opened and Eliott stepped out, looking exhausted but bundled up very warmly. Lucas didn’t react, and Arthur knew, in the few quiet moments that had passed from his last word to the door opening, that he’d fallen asleep.

“Arthur?” Eliott asked.

“Hi.” Arthur smiled up at him. “He got a bit drunk.”

“Yann texted me about an hour ago that you guys were coming back, but when he didn’t come in…” He shrugged. “I was starting to get worried.”

“We had a chat.”

Eliott sat next to Lucas, pulling him off Arthur and into his arms. Arthur always felt a little uncomfortable at public displays of affection, but this was different. This wasn’t affection, this was love. Nothing else, just love in its purest form. He could see how much Eliott loved Lucas.

“What did you chat about?” Eliott asked.

Arthur turned his head to the side and tapped the hearing aid, sending a strange sound through them. “I am officially legally deaf.”

“Sucks.”

He snorted at Eliott’s frankness. “Oui. But… Lucas helped me to see that it might not suck as much as I had previously thought.”

Eliott smiled, looking down at his sleeping boyfriend. “He’s good at that.”

Arthur smiled back. “He is.”


End file.
